The Noah's Present
by TriforceNinja
Summary: Allen and Lavi were walking in town, finding Christmas gifts for their friends at the Order, but Tyki is also there looking for his present to get for the Noah family and his eyes are set on a certain white haired exorcist. WARNING: Alternate endings may contain yaoi, like Laven or Poker Pair. Don't like yaoi, then don't read the alternate endings containing yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Triforce: Hey guy and welcome to the first part of my Christmas Special "The Noah's Present". This is going to be a two-shot story (unless people wants to see alternative endings if applicable) but that will be decided after I make part 2. Hey Allen, do the Disclaimer**

**Allen: Triforce does not own D. Gray-Man or the characters.**

* * *

**The Noah's Present**

_By TriforceNinja_

It is December 24th and everyone in the Black Order is excited for Christmas. The whole headquarters is decorated with Christmas decorations, especially the lab, the dining hall, the command room and the exorcists dorm room doors, especially Kanda's; although, wasn't the one who decorated his own door and he wasn't very pleased to see this. Frustrated he tear down the decorations off his door as Lavi walks by and sees him ripping them down. He is wearing a Santa hat, a green tunic, red tights and green ankle boots with a bell at the toe to celebrate the holidays.

"Whoa Yu, what are you doing? I decorated your door for you for the Christmas cheer." Lavi says with a cheer.

Kanda unsheathes Mugen and nearly slashes Lavi and yells, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, stupid rabbit, and you decorated my door?!"

Lavi nods and smiles nervously and then Kanda chases him down the dormitory, trying to land a hit on him. Lenalee is walking down until she notices Kanda trying to kill Lavi again. She is wearing the similar outfit Lavi is wearing, but instead of wearing a tunic, she wore a green dress almost knee height with long sleeves silver bells on the end of her sleeves, her collar and at the bottom. She's wearing white tights instead of red and she wore her dark boots, which are also decorated with bells and glitter. She runs after Kanda, grabs him and slaps him on the face.

"Kanda stop it! Lavi was just excited to celebrate Christmas! You should lose that attitude or else you wouldn't get any presents!" she yells.

Kanda stares at her with a straight face then he che'd and walks away. Lavi is panting then he thanks Lenalee for saving him.

"Wow, Yu needs to lighten up, I mean it's almost Christmas." Lavi says, "Speaking of which, where is Allen. Didn't he mention his birthday is on Christmas day?"

Lenalee nods her head as Lavi excitedly jumps up and says, "Great! We should throw a big Christmas and birthday party for Allen and I guess this is his first Christmas he'll be spending in the Order. Did you get him a present yet?"

"Yes." Lenalee nods her head.

"Neat! What did you get him?"

"You will have to find out when he opens it tomorrow."

"Oh…" Lavi looks down, disappointed that Lenalee didn't tell him what she got for Allen.

"Well, lets go see what he's doing." he says optimistically.

"I believe Allen is in his room." Lenalee notes, "I didn't see him at breakfast this morning."

Lavi listens to her and they walk through the dormitory until they reach Allen's room. Lavi knock on Allen's door, which he decorated at sometime this morning, like he did to Kanda's door and calls, "Allen, are you in there?"

They waited for a few minutes for a reply as Allen slowly opens his door. He looks a little depressed and tired. His hair is uncombed and Timcanpy is resting on his head. He stares at Lavi and Lenalee and asks, "Huh, what's with the getup?"

Lavi and Lenalee tilt there heads and gives Allen a puzzled look. Lavi questionable look changes to a cheerful face and replies, "Why, it's Christmas eve, bean sprout."

"It's Allen you dummy…" Allen retorts in a dry and depress tone instead of yelling back.

"Allen, is something the matter?" Lenalee asks noticing he is in a murky mood.

Allen stands silent for a bit and then he replies, "I don't feel taking about it."

"Oh come on, you can tell us, we're your friends." Lavi says cheerfully as he wraps and arm on his shoulders.

Allen stares into Lenalee's worried gaze then he bows his head and says, "This is the anniversary when Mana died."

Lenalee looks at him with sympathetic eyes. She almost forgot that Allen mentioned that to her before because she was too busy celebrating the Christmas cheer.

"Come on Allen, I know it's hard to think about the anniversary of someone's death, but it's Christmas Eve, we should get ready to celebrate the Christmas cheer." Lavi says optimistically.

Allen stands there saying nothing until he says, "I haven't celebrated Christmas six years ago, ever since Mana died."

Lenalee tilts her head and asks, "You never celebrate Christmas even when you're training with General Cross?"

"No, he never bothered celebrating Christmas with me. He would always hang out in clubs or bars and dumps all his debts on me. The only present I can please him with is paying his own debts." Allen says slightly frustrated.

Lavi pats Allen's back hard and says "Don't worry Allen; we'll make sure you'll have a wonderful Christmas this year. You're with the Order and we celebrate Christmas together!"

Allen rubs his back after getting pat and stares up at Lavi, who is smiling optimistically and then he turns to Lenalee, who grins warmly and nods her head. Allen smiles back at them and then he realises he needs to buy them presents.

"Hey Lenalee, what would you like for Christmas." he asks politely.

Lenalee blinks wondering what she would like for Christmas and then she replies, "I would like everyone to spend some time at the Order like a family with no missions, no danger and no worrying about the Millennium Earl."

"That's sounds nice, but it's too bad I can't wrap that in a gift." Allen answers.

He turns to Lavi and asks him what he wants for Christmas. Lavi stands there smiling and then he says, "I don't know, but whatever you get would be nice! Say, let's go into town and see if you can find Christmas presents for us! I still need to find gifts for certain people"

Allen nods his head and turns to Lenalee and asks if she finished her Christmas shopping and she nods her head. She also tells them that her brother, Komui needs her assistance in the lab. She waves at them and bids them good luck as she leaves. Lavi tugs on Allen's arm and says, "So let's go shopping for presents!"

Allen follows Lavi, even though he is being dragged by him.

* * *

They made it to the closest town near the Order. Lavi and Allen are both wearing toques, winter jackets, scarves and mittens for the cold winter weather. They look around and see a lot of stores are decorated for the season. Lavi grabs Allen's arm and points to a store and says, "Let's go to that store first!"

He drags Allen into that store and looks at all the items that are in store. Lavi looks at the books, flowers and antiques.

"Hmm, I wonder if Krory would like any of this stuff." Lavi thought.

"He might, but I think he'll like anything." Allen replies.

Lavi looks at the books and finds one about a lonely vampire and then he finds a book about saving money. Lavi thought of which one he should get for Krory. He turns to Allen and asks, "Which book should I give to Krory?"

Allen takes the vampire book and says, "He can have both books. I'll give him the vampire one and you can give him the money saving one, Okay?"

Lavi nods as both boys walk up to the cashier to pay for books. When they paid for them, Lavi and Allen went to visit more stores. During their shopping trip, Allen has bought his gifts for Miranda, Komui, Reever, Johnny and even Kanda for some reason. He just needs to find a present for Lavi and Lenalee. He and Lavi are currently in a store and Lavi is looking at the stuff bunnies, admiring how cute they are. The green one seems to be his favourite. He also looks at the scarf display and sees a green and white striped one that intrigued him the most, but it's a shame that he can't buy gifts for himself. He notices that he didn't get a gift for Allen yet. He turns to Allen, who is looking at the stocking displays and says, "Hey Allen, I haven't bought you a Christmas present yet, so I'm going to another store to see if I can find one for you. Let's meet at the fountain in town square when we're done our shopping."

"Okay." Allen replies as Lavi walks out of the store. Lavi walks down the street to find another store he can shop for Allen's present. It was getting late and people have already started heading back home. Without paying attention to where he's going, he bumps into a man wearing a top hat, which flies off his head and falls on Lavi's lap, who currently fell down after the collision. He picks up the hat and is about to apologize to the man he bumped into, but when has gaze at the man, he notice the man's familiar face with the mole underneath his left eye. His hair is dark, long and wavy tied into a ponytail. The man takes his hat from Lavi, places it back on his own head and greets, "Fancy meeting you here, boy."

Lavi scowls at the man and says, "What are _you_ doing here, Tyki Mikk?!

"Looking for a Christmas present." he replies while lighting a cigarette. He takes a smoke from it and says, "It seems that you brought me the gift I was looking for."

"What do you mean by that?" Lavi says as he clutches his deactivated hammer getting ready to pull it out.

"You know what I mean, Bookman Jr. You brought him with you when you first stepped foot into this town." Tyki explains.

Lavi froze as Tyki mentions _him_ noting he is after Allen. Lavi glares intensely at him as he grabs his hammer and activates it saying, "If you want Allen, you'll have to go through me!

Tyki gives Lavi a menacing smirk as his tan skin transforms to gray, his brown eyes changes to gold and seven stigma marks appearing on his forehead.

"Very well, I accept your challenge." He says in a sinister tone.

* * *

Allen is talking to the cashier, while purchasing his gifts he is going to get for Lavi. The cashier has already putted the items in a gift bag and handed it over to Allen. He thanks the cashier and then he hears a noise coming from outside the store. It sounded like a crash and Allen went out to check it out before he can go to the next store to find a gift for Lenalee. While he is walking down the street, he sees damage buildings and the street is wrecked. There were cracks in the concrete and blood spills on the ground. Allen continues walking to that direction to see what is going on. The damages lead to the fountain where he and Lavi are supposed the meet and he sees Tyki, holding an unconscious Lavi by the collar of his coat. He is all beaten up with tease bits

"Hello boy." Tyki's greets him causally as Allen drops his bags.

He takes his left mitten off his hand about to activate his anti-akuma weapon. Tyki grabs Lavi by the throat and held him up high.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, boy." says Tyki, "If you do, your friend here will pay the price."

Allen pulls his mitten back on while glaring at Tyki and asks, "What do you want?"

"I want you to surrender yourself as a Christmas gift to the family." Tyki replies, "If you don't, I will kill your friend and I'll have to take you by force. What is it going to be boy, you or him?"

Allen trembles unwilling to make a choice. He doesn't want to spend his Christmas as a prisoner of the Noah family; it would be worse then spending it on the streets of doing Cross's debts, but he doesn't want Lavi to die and he was very excited for Christmas. If he dies then he will never celebrate another Christmas again. Allen finally made his decision and falls on his knees surrendering himself as a prisoner.

_"I'm sorry Lenalee, but it seems that I wouldn't make it back for Christmas and I'm sorry for making you worry."_ He thought to himself.

Tyki gives him an evil smirk as he drops Lavi on the ground and advances over to Allen. He gives Allen a knee in the chest, knocking the air out him, pinning the boy to the ground while he ties up him up. He also wraps a gag over Allen's mouth, preventing him to scream and then he picks him up and throws him on his shoulder. Once that was done Tyki takes off with Allen and left Lavi in the cold.

A few minutes later, Lavi gain his conscious and struggles to get back on his feet. All he could remember was he was fighting Tyki and then he was knocked out. He thought he would've been killed right about now. Lavi looks around and notices that Tyki's gone. All he can find are his gift bags, which were by the fountain and someone else's, which are lying on the cold street. He walks up to them and checks the tags to see whom they belong to. The first tag he read says:

_To: Lavi_

_From: Allen_

Lavi has a bad feeling about this. These are the Christmas gifts Allen bought and Lavi doesn't see him present. Then it hit him, when he was fighting Tyki he mentions that he wanted Allen as a gift for the Noah family. Now that Tyki is absent along with Allen and there is the evidence of lonely gifts on the ground which can only mean one thing, Tyki has kidnapped Allen.

* * *

**Triforce: Hey guys, thanks for reading part 1 of this story.**

**Allen: I'm getting kidnapped again and I'm going to be the Noah's Christmas present?**

**Triforce: Yes, but we'll see what happens in the next chapter.**

**Allen: This is not how I want to celebrate Christmas.**

**Triforce: Too bad! (To Readers) The poll for what I should write after "The Noah Curse" or "Noah's Creed is open. You can find the poll on my profile and make sure you vote. Have any ideas, questions or future story request.**

**Allen: Please Review!****Triforce: Also leave a fav. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Triforce: Hey guys, welcome to the second part of the Noah's Present. **

**Lavi: THAT NOAH HAS KIDNAPPED ALLEN!**

**Triforce: Tell us something we don't know, Lavi.**

**Lavi: I wonder what the Noah are going to do with Allen.**

**Triforce: You would soon find out. Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Lavi: Triforce doesn't own D. Gray Man or the characters.**

* * *

**The Noah's Present – Part 2**

* * *

Lavi is heading back to the Black Order alone, carrying his own gift bags and Allen's. He made it to the order and heads to his dorm. Lenalee notices him coming in and sees that he's covered in tease bits and bruises. She notices that Allen isn't with him either, so she walks up to him and greets him.

"Hi Lavi," she starts off soft and gently with a little concern in it, "How did your Christmas shopping go? Why… are you covered in bruises… and where… is Allen?"

Lavi looks down and shakes his head, regretting what happened earlier then replies, "Allen… is kidnapped."

Lenalee gasps as tears peak through his eyes.

"I left Allen in a store so he can do his own Christmas shopping while I went to find a Christmas gift for him. When I was in town looking for a store to find his Christmas present I ran into Tyki Mikk, who is hunting for Allen. I fought him to defend Allen but I was knocked out, thinking he would've killed me by now. When I woke up I notice Tyki has left and I found Allen's gifts alone on the street noting that Tyki has taken Allen."

Lenalee's tears pour down her face and she looks down. She never wanted this to happen. She hoped that she was never going to worry this Christmas, but she was wrong. Hearing that Allen is now in the hands of the Noah Clan is making her worry the most. Lavi wraps a comforting arm around her, lightly patting her shoulder and says, "We'll get him back."

* * *

Tyki manages to make it back to the Black Ark with an unconscious Allen without any conflict. The other Noahs are sleeping since Tyki arrived half an hour before midnight, making it easier to sneak Allen into his room. Tyki manages to get into his room, without waking the other Noahs up and tosses Allen on his bed, causing him to wake up. Allen struggles on the bed, trying to scream through his gag. This worried Tyki the most, because Allen can possibly wake up the other Noahs, ruining the surprise and it will be hard wrapping him up in a gift, so Tyki quickly ran to his closet to grab a bottle of chloroform and a cloth.

"_Why didn't I bring these along with me?"_ he thought to himself as he pours the chloroform on the fabric and places in on Allen's nose and mouth. The boy breathes in the sweet scent and then he passes out.

_"Don't ruin the surprise, boy. We don't want them to know until Christmas" _Tyki whispers.

He walks back to his closet and pulls out a huge box, big enough to fit a short white haired exorcist. He picks up Allen and places him into the box and closes it, sealing it with duct tape. Tyki then wraps the gift with wrapping paper, which took him a good three minutes to finish since the package is huge and he ties a ribbon on it. Lastly, he places a tag on it saying:

_To: Noah Family_

_From: Tyki Mikk_

Now that is done in over with, Tyki can finally get some sleep. He lies on his bed and rests until tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning it is Christmas and the Millennium Earl called everyone into the dining room for breakfast. The Noah's put all their presents in one huge pile, underneath a gothic looking Christmas tree. All of the ordainments on the tree are black. Every Noah in this family is present, except for the eighth apostle, who is yet to be reincarnated after Skin Bolic's death, and the fourteenth apostle, who is actually here but not joining the family for breakfast because he's currently wrapped inside a box. The Noah Clan had a wonderful feast and the Earl makes an announcement that it's time to open presents. He orders the akuma to fetch everyone their presents. Road first present she opens up is from Sheryl, her adopted father. She opens it up her gift to find an expensive purple dress, with real diamonds and sparkles all over. Road jumps for joy and hugs her father for the gift. As everyone finishes opening their gifts, there is one more present they need to open and that gift is the family present from Tyki.

"So Tyki-pet, is this the gift you spent the whole night finding?" the Earl asks.

Tyki sighs and says, "I wish you can stop calling me that and yes this is the present I worked hard getting yesterday."

The Millennium Earl gets the honour of opening the present. He unties the ribbon, tears up the wrapping paper and opens the box to see a tied up white haired exorcist by the name of Allen Walker. Allen suddenly wakes up when the box was opened and then he stares at the Earl with weary eyes.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Allen Walker, that pesky exorcist who is always getting in our way and our beloved 14th." the Earl gloats.

He picks up Allen out of the box as the boy struggles to get out of his grip.

"Struggle all you like 14th, but this time you'll never return to that wretched Black Order," the Earl says, "You are now apart of this family whether you like it or not."

As Allen struggles, the ropes that are bounded on him tighten him. He couldn't even summon his innocence as Tyki chuckles and says, "You can't escape boy; the ropes I tied you up with contains dark matter, which prevents you from summoning your innocence and they tighten every time you struggle."

Allen stops fighting, knowing he is defeated. The other Noah stares at him. Tyki is glad that he captured him, so he can have a poker rematch with him. Road is excited to see Allen and is about to run up and give him a hug, but Sheryl stops her by grabbing her shoulders and glares at the boy. Jasdero and David grin fiendishly as they saw Allen, plotting on getting him to do their debts. Lulubell glares at him darkly because she hasn't forgiven him for destroying the Akuma Egg. Wisely looks up from his book, which he got as a gift from Sheryl to see Allen. He is very intrigue with the boy and would like to "get to know him" more. The other Noahs seem indifferent because they're not too familiar with the pesky exorcist, who always gets in the way and destroys akuma.

"It seems that some of you are interested on spending some time with him." the Earl notes, "You will all have your turn, but we'll see who gets to go first."

He gives everyone a piece of paper and tells them to write they're names on them. He takes off his top hat, revealing his horns and asks everyone to put their piece of paper in it, which they did, including the Noahs who really hate Allen and the ones who hardly know him. The Earl also includes himself in the draw as he shakes his hat, mixing the names and takes out each piece one by one. The order he took out was, Lulubell, Tyki, Road, Sheryl, David, Jasdero, Wisely, Maitora, Fiddler, Toraido, Mercym and lastly himself. The Earl is disappointed that he has to go last. He makes a final announcement and says, "Each of you will have one hour to spend time with our beloved 14th. You can do whatever you want with him, but make sure you don't kill him because he is apart of the family."

He hands Allen to Lulubell and she thanks her master. She continues to glare at the boy darkly as she leaves the dining room carries him into her room. Her room has a queen size bed, a closet and a desk, which has her makeup and hair supplies on top of it. Lulubell roughly drops Allen on the floor and she kicks him, causing him to moan.

"I still haven't forgiven you for destroying the Akuma Egg, Walker." she says sternly, "Lucky for you, my master doesn't want us to kill you, but that doesn't stop me from punishing you."

She kicks him again and then slaps him in the face. She goes to her closet and grabs a whip. Allen stares at her in horror as she whips him, causing him to scream through his gag. This amuses Lulubell as she keeps whipping the boy, enjoying his suffering. After a few minutes she gets bored as she puts her whip away and walks up to Allen. She grabs a full head of his hair and pulls him up to his knees.

"I am still not finished punishing you, Walker." she says sternly with a hint of seductiveness.

She wraps her free arm around his chest, squeezing him tightly.

"I don't usually do this with all of my victims, but this will be an exception." she says predatory.

Lulubell takes her hand holding Allen's hair and uses it to remove his gag. She grabs his chin, tilting his head up to face her as she dangerously presses her lips against his. Allen's eyes widen as he feels her tongue exploring his mouth. This freaked him out more than when Road first kissed. Lulubell's kiss is more serious and lustful. She holds him tighter like she is enjoying it as Allen tries to struggle away. She stops kissing him and drops him back on the floor. Allen is too speechless for words as tears flood from his eyes. Lulubell returns the gag on Allen's mouth after his torture.

"There, I'm done with you punishment." she says dryly, "But since I have twenty minutes left."

She picks him up and throws him on her bed. She grabs a hair brush from her desk as she walks up to Allen and brushes his hair. Allen is still in shock after the harassment from earlier. After she finishes brushing his hair, Lulubell puts her brush back on her desk and walks back to her bed. She pets Allen's head, envying how soft his hair is. She transforms into her cat form and cuddles with Allen. After a few minutes there is a knock on her door. Lulubell transforms back to her normal form and answers it. It is Tyki, who is at the door and he came here to get Allen since it is his turn. Lulubell grabs Allen from her bed and hands him over to Tyki. He leaves Lulubell's territory and takes Allen to his room. He removes the gag and unties the boy but kept Allen's left hand bounded just in case he summons his innocence. He is about to make a run for it, but Tyki summons his tease to surround Allen, preventing him to escape.

"Now boy, there is no need to escape. Don't worry; I am not going to hurt you. I just wanted a rematch in poker."

Allen smiles darkly, until Tyki mentions, "But this time, there is no cheating. If you cheat my tease will punish you."

Allen groans in disappointment, saying Tyki is "no fun" and sits on the floor and waits for Tyki fetches a deck of cards. He sits across from Allen as he shuffles the cards and dealt five cards each. Allen has a bad hand, he has a king of spades, two of diamonds, five of clubs, six of spades and nine of hearts. He is tempted to cheat, but a tease bit him, which really hurts him, so he just plays the game fairly. After a few turns, Tyki calls his hand, which is a flush of hearts. Allen folds his hand because he knows he can't beat that. Tyki smirk because he finally beats Allen in a card game. They played a few more rounds. Tyki won a few rounds and Allen prevail a few games as well. On their last round Allen calls out a full house. Tyki stares at Allen's hand then back at his. He sighs and says, "I fold."

They were going to play another game until someone knocks on Tyki's door, calling with a high singing voice, "Tyki~ I'm here to collect my Allen~"

Tyki calls all his tease back and drags Allen to the door.

"You know I can walk!" Allen complains.

Tyki ignores his complaint and reties up the boy. He opens the door as Road runs in the room and tackles Allen. She giggles cheerfully and thanks her uncle as she drags Allen out of Tyki's room. She takes him to her room and set him on her bed. Her room is crowded with lots of dolls. She has a desk with her homework on it and a closet with lots of dresses and costumes. Road presses her lips on his and feels a weird texture that seems off to her. She pulls away and asks, "Allen, did you kiss anyone else lately?"

Allen starts remembering that unpleasant kiss Lulubell gave him. Having that thought made him feel nauseous, which make him want to hurl. Road looks and the whip mark on his body knowing Lulubell was torturing him. She knows sometimes Lulubell kisses her victims seductively, which kind of bugs her because she thinks Allen is suppose to be hers.

"I see Lulubell was punishing you." Road states, "She is usually rough with her victims and sometimes takes it a little too far, but don't worry, I won't be too rough on you, because we're going to have lots of fun."

Allen sighs as Road kisses him again. She skips to her closet and grabs a top hat. She places it on Allen's head and says, "You look handsome with this hat on."

Allen just stares at her blankly without saying a word. Road giggles and presses her lips against his. She kept on kissing him as Allen tries to struggle his way out, but Road held him tightly, never letting him go. She is literally on top of him, hardly giving the poor boy his space. This continued for a whole hour and Sheryl barges into her room and yells, "DON'T YOU DARE LAY ANOTHER HAND ON MY ROAD, EXORCIST!"

Without touching Allen, Sheryl pulls him away from Road by using his body manipulation power.

_"Great, just what I need, another Komui." _Allen thought to himself sarcastically.

"Father, what are you doing!?" Road exclaims, "We were just having a little fun!"

"My dear Road, this boy is nothing but trouble." He says as he moves Allen like a puppet and talks as he is the white headed boy, "I'm not good enough for you, Road. I am just a pesky exorcist who happens to hold the memories of the traitorous 14th. I would only leave you and break you heart and I try to destroy your whole family."

"Father Stop!" Road yells.

"I'm only doing this because I care about you Road." He says as he takes off with Allen.

He takes him to an empty room with one chair in it. He controls Allen's body and places him in the center of the floor. Sheryl pulls out the lonely chair and sits on it as he glares at the boy and says, "I don't like you. I would never let you go anywhere near my Road because you're an exorcist and a traitor. Fortunately for you, Lord Millennium doesn't want me to kill you, but I wish I could, so you're going to entertain me as I manipulate your body and torture you."

Allen sweat drops as Sheryl uses his power to control the boy and throws him the walls. He continues to do that until Allen is badly beaten. Sheryl stops manipulating his body and asks him, "Now, are you going to stay away from _my_ Road?"

Allen glares back and replies, "I always try my best to stay away from her! She is crazy over me and never leaves me alone every time we encounter!"

"Che, I knew you wouldn't be a good choice for her. You'll end up breaking her heart anyway." Sheryl says as he controls Allen's body again, doing some kind of puppet show and voice acts for the boy again.

"I am nothing more than a prisoner that Lord Millennium wants to keep alive. I can't fight back because my innocence is disabled and is possibly going to be destroyed. I am a traitor and an exorcist and I am not good enough for Road. I don't know why the Earl wants me alive but he should put me out of my misery."

Sheryl kept playing around with him as the twins, David and Jasdero barge in the room.

"Hey Sheryl, it's our turn to play with the pupil!" yells David.

"Yeah, we're going to have lots of fun with him~ hee!" adds Jasdero.

Sheryl stares at the twins and then he uses his body manipulation power to throw Allen at them and they catch him. The twins grin sinisterly at the boy and then the Millennium Earl pops up and tells everyone it's time for lunch. David and Jasdero moan because they wanted to make Allen do their debts now, but they we're hungry so they head to the dining room, dragging the boy with them. Once they got there, the twins sat Allen at the table as they sit next to him on each side. Sheryl enters the dining area seconds after the twin arrived. A few minutes later the whole family shows up and the akuma servants brought their lunch to the table. Once everyone is seated, they are free to eat. For lunch they had crocodile and pasta and everybody grabs their fair share. Since Allen is currently bounded, David fetches his lunch for him. Allen didn't want to eat anything since he doesn't trust the Noah, but the twins force him to eat the food. Jasdero is holding Allen's mouth wide as David feeds him the crocodile pasta.

"Open wide, apprentice." David taunts as he feeds the poor boy.

Once the food is in, Jasdero closes Allen's mouth as the white headed exorcist slowly chews on the crocodile. He didn't enjoy it because the food is too slimy and scaly. The twin kept feeding him until his lunch is done.

"Did you enjoy lunch, Allen~?" asks Road.

Allen shook his head, feeling nauseous from eating that crocodile. Once the Jasdevi twins finish their lunch, they grab Allen and smiles menacingly.

"Now that we're done our lunch-" David starts off the sentence.

"You're going to help us pay our debt~ Hee, hee!" adds Jasdero.

They dismiss themselves and drag Allen along with them. They walk into their room, which has two beds and one desk with their invoice on top. They roughly drop Allen on the floor as Jasdero grabs the debts and places them in front of the boy.

"Now apprentice, pay our debts." David demands.

Allen stares at the invoice and replies, "I… can't."

The twins grab their guns and point them at Allen's head and yell in unison, "What do you mean you can't!"

Allen looks at the twins innocently and answers, "Because I'm broke and I'm all tied up."

Jasdevi was about to trigger their bullets at him. Allen knew they would get mad at that, but he kept his innocent face on and adds, "There is one way I could pay your debts."

"How so?" David asks a little bluntly.

"Well, since you were both drawn out back to back in the "hanging out with me" draw and sharing turns together, we have two hours."

"GET WITH THE POINT!" Jasdevi hollers in unison.

Allen sighs and tells the twins that they could use their time to take him to a club so he could win cash. He also mentions that he is a pro at poker and knows a place where he can gamble, which is in Suffolk England. The twins grin at each other and lower their guns.

"It a deal!" they exclaim as they grab Allen and drag him out of their room with them. The white haired exorcist smirks evilly as the twins listened to his advice. They came to Road's room, because they need to use her door to travel to Suffolk faster, and knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it~?" she sings as she hears the knock.

"It's us and we want to ask you a favour~" Jasdevi sang back in unison.

Road opens her door to see the Jasdevi twin holding Allen. She uncontrollably leaps at the exorcist and kisses his lips. The twins lightly push Road away from him and David says, "We are not here to let you kiss the pupil."

"We are here for your door~ hee, hee!" adds Jasdero.

"Why do you want to use my door?" Road asks.

"To pay our debts!" Jasdevi answers in unison.

Road pouts and says in a childish tone, "No! I won't let you take _my _Allen anywhere for your selfish needs!"

The twins frown and tell her if she lets them use her door to go to Suffolk England, they would let her have Allen as long as she wanted and they would even buy her some candy. Road agrees with this idea and is very excited about it. She summons her door for the twins and tells them, "I will fetch you sometime before 2:00pm and DON'T YOU DARE LOSE MY ALLEN!"

David and Jasdero freak out after her outburst and nod their heads as they take Allen and went through the door.

* * *

Allen, David and Jasdero are now in Suffolk England. They were in an alley, making it easier for the twins to transform into their human form. They wore their same punk attire they were wearing before, but their skin changes to white and their eyes change to blue. They stare at Allen and ask, "Where is this club you told us about?"

Allen smirks and replies, "If you untie me, I'll show you where the club is."

Jasdevi took out their guns, points them at Allen and yell in unison, "Enough of your games! Tell us where the club is NOW!"

Allen sighs and tells them, "I would show you, but you'll have to untie me because if the cops see you walking around with me all tied up, you will get arrested."

The twins groan as they put their guns away and untie the boy, but they kept a firm grip on him so he can't escape.

"Now show us where this club is!" David demands.

Allen gets up on his feet and walks to the direction where they needed to go. Each twin grabs one arm so their 'pupil' wouldn't go very far. They went in another alley and find a group of men playing poker. The twins stare at Allen and ask, "You call this a club?"

"Well, it's not exactly a club, but I can still make money from gambling with them." Allen says sheepishly.

Jasdevi sighs as Allen walks up to the group of men and asks them to play a few rounds. The men stare at the boy and tell him, "Show us the cash and we'll let you play."

Allen take out his leftover cash, which is meant to be spent on Lenalee's Christmas present, and using it as his bet. The men smirk as they let him join in a game of poker. The cards have been dealt and Allen has a crappy deck. He discarded four of his cards and kept the highest one, which is the ten of spades. When he is about to pick up four new cards, a few cards fell from his sleeve and into the pick up pile, without anyone noticing. On his next turn he calls his deck which is a Royal Straight Flush. All the men that were playing with him were shocked to see that hand and they all fold. They play a few more games with Allen as he keeps on winning. Even the Jasdevi twins were shocked on how good of a player Allen is. He played until quarter to two until he has enough money to pay Jasdevi's debts and to buy Lenalee a gift. The twins grab Allen and David says, "Okay, you had your fun, but we have to go!"

"Road will be picking us up really soon and you still need to pay our debts~ Hee hee!" adds Jasdero.

They drag Allen away from the poker group and into the alley they first came from. Allen is playing with his money and finds the amount of cash on how much to he owes the twins. He gave the right amount and Jasdevi stares at the boy and ask, "What are you doing?"

Allen smiles innocently and says, "It's your Christmas present from me to you. This is how much money I owe you for your debts."

David grabs the money from him, counting the cash and says, "Not bad pupil, but you still have to pay all our debts."

"And who says I'm coming back?" Allen retorts.

The twins glare at him as Jasdero grabs the rope, about to tie him up, but Allen calls, "Innocence Activate!" before he has a chance to bind him. Allen summons his Crown Clown innocence as a white cowl appears on him and his left hand changes into a claw with long razor sharp nails. He uses his Clown Belt to escape the twins grasp, knocking them into the wall and he ran off. David and Jasdero got up and was about to pursue the boy. When they got out of the alley they look around but cannot find Allen. A checker heart shape door appears in the alley as Road walk out of it and finds the twins.

"David, Jasdero, it's time to come back and where is my Allen?" she asks, noticing Allen isn't with them.

The twins freak out as Road glares directly at them, with her arms crossed, tapping her foot on the ground.

"WE LOST HIM!" Jasdero cries.

"HE GOT AWAY!" adds David.

Road grabs their collars and yell, "WHAT!? YOU LET _MY_ ALLEN GET AWAY?!"

They nod their heads nervously. Road continues glaring at them and roars, "I'm going to tell Lord Millennium about this! When we get back, I got a fun game waiting for the two of you!"

"Oh, a fun game, I like the sound of that!" cheers Jasdero.

David slaps him in the back of the head and says, "Idiot, her games are always brutal and painful!"

This freaks Jasdero out, trying to struggle from Road's grip. Road traps them into a dream to make the twins stop struggling, making it easier to drag them through her door.

* * *

After Allen escapes Jasdevi's grasp, he deactivate his innocence and makes his way back to the order, but before he could go there, he ran into a lot of stores to find Lenalee a Christmas present. Knowing Lenalee, her favourite hobby is cooking and he was considering about getting her a cooking recipe, but he came to this unique Asian store to find lots of interesting merchandise that she would like. Allen couldn't make up his mind what to get her, so he kept looking until he finds the right gift.

* * *

It is five o'clock and Lenalee is sitting in the library with Lavi, Bookman, Krory, Miranda and Komui. Lenalee stares at the Christmas tree and the presents that are for Allen.

"What's wrong Lenalee?" asks her brother.

"I… thought I wasn't going to worry this Christmas…" she starts, "But since Allen's gone… I can't help but worry…"

Lavi feels empathetic towards her. He's worried about Allen too. He hasn't opened his gift from Allen yet because he wanted his friend to be here to witness it. Krory starts crying and hugs Lavi, saying he misses Allen.

"Krory, knock it off! Get off! I'm not in the mood for cuddling!" Lavi freaks out, trying to pull away from Krory, but he hugs him tighter. Miranda being her worried self starts freaking out, panicking that one of her friends is with the Noah and worries that he is never coming back. She feels sorry that he was kidnapped and kept screaming as Lavi pulls away from Krory and tries to comfort her. Bookman is just reading a book. He is annoyed about the racket going on, especially coming from his apprentice and moves to another table. Timcanpy, who was with Lenalee the whole time when Allen and Lavi went Christmas shopping, senses something and flies off of her shoulder. Lenalee watches him fly out of the Library, wondering where he is going, so she follows him. Lavi watches her leave as he tags along, followed by Krory, then Komui, and then Miranda. They follow Timcanpy, who flies to the front entrance. The group stops as they see a familiar presence at the entrance as Timcanpy flies towards the figure, circling around him.

"Hey Tim, sorry to keep you waiting." says a familiar voice which belongs to a youthful male.

"Could he… really be…" Lenalee walks slowly to the entrance to take a closer look at the figure. As she came nearer, she sees the individual is non other then her friend Allen Walker. Tim flies on top of his head as Allen spots Lenalee standing before him and his other friend behind her. He smiles at them saying hi to everyone. Lenalee's tears roll down her cheeks as she runs up to him like she wants to give him a hug, but she slaps him in the face.

"Don't just say _"hi", _Allen! You made me worry! You made me think you would never return for Christmas!" Lenalee exclaims.

She calms downs and add, "But you're here… and I'm very glad you came back…"

She embraces Allen as she cries down his shoulder. Allen pats her back with left hand.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY LENALEE, YOU OCTOPUS!" yells Komui as he pulls out a remote and is about to press it. Lavi tackles him causing the sister complex brother to drop his remote. The remote brakes into many pieces after the fall as a Komlin-bot uncontrollable burst into the room, shooting its missiles all over the place. Miranda freaks out and runs out of the room as Komui orders the robot, "Sir Komlin VII" to eliminate Allen. Lavi, Lenalee and Allen activate their innocence and attack the robot, destroying it easily as Komui freaks out. Lenalee kicks her brother for ordering Sir Komlin VII to kill Allen, especially on Christmas.

"BUT I HAD TO PROTECT YOU LENALEE!" he cries, "I DON'T TRUST ANYONE LAYING A FINGER ON MY BELOVED SISTER!"

Lenalee glares at her brother and knocks him on the floor. Lavi gives Allen a buddy pat, happy to see his friend is back as Krory hugs him, crying over his shoulder, missing him so much. Allen is currently holding a gift bag that is meant for Lenalee. He stares at her and walks up to her. Lenalee turns to Allen's direction as he gives her the gift.

"This gift is meant for you." he starts, "I will like you to open it."

Lenalee takes the bag and tells him she'll open her gift when they get back to the library. Allen nods as he, Lenalee, Lavi and Krory walks to that area. When they got there Lavi and Krory went to collect their presents from Allen, which were underneath the Christmas tree. Miranda, who is already in the library, already has her gift from Allen at the table she's currently sitting in. Lavi collects Allen's gifts and brings them at the table and seats his white haired friend in that general spot. Lenalee sits next to Allen as Lavi sits on the other side of him. Krory sits across from Allen, next to Miranda. He opens his gift and takes out the lonely vampire book. Krory cries tears of joy and runs around the table, hugging Allen and thanking him for the gift. Allen pats his arms and asks politely to let him go. Miranda opens her gift and receives a cooking book. She looks up at Allen, who is smiling at her and she thanks him for the gift. When Lavi opens his gift bag, wore a surprised face.

"Oh my goodness…" Lavi starts as he takes out a green and white striped scarf and a green stuffed bunny, "Allen… THIS IS THE BEST GIFT I'VE GOTTEN FROM YOU!"

He uncontrollably hugs Allen and pulls back.

"Now open our gifts!" Lavi says excitingly.

Allen open Lavi's gift first, which a pillow that looks like Timcanpy.

"Lavi, where did you find this pillow and why does it look like Timcanpy?" Allen asks.

"I found a tailor in town after you disappear. I showed him a picture of you with Timcanpy and ask him if he could make a Timcanpy pillow, which he did." Lavi replies with a smile.

"It looks nice."

Allen opens Krory's present next, which is a deck of cards and then Miranda's gift which is a wrist watch. He politely thanks the both of them for these wonderful gifts. Before Allen opens Lenalee's present he asks her to open her gift first, but she insists that he should open her present first. Without further ado, Allen opens his gift first, which is a nice red scarf with white snow flakes on each end. It feels soft and warm.

"I knitted it myself." Lenalee blushes, "I wanted you to be nice and warm in the winter, so I knitted you a scarf."

Allen blushes and thanks her. Now it's her turn to open her present. She unwrap her gift and finds a black butterfly comb, which has blue dots on the wing.

"It's a style comb, you don't just use it to comb your hair; you can also wear it like a hairclip." Allen explains.

Lenalee blushes and gives him a hug. Lavi, Miranda and Krory watches them hug and Jerry comes into the library and mention there is a Christmas feast in the dinning hall and asks everyone to come. Lavi, Miranda, Krory got out from the table and starts heading to the dinning hall. Lenalee and Allen are the last to leave their table, when Allen got to the doorway of the library, Lenalee grabs his hand. He looks back at her as she says, "Allen, we're under the mistletoe. Do you know what that means?"

Allen knew what the mistletoe is. He saw Cross kiss a woman under it every Christmas year when he was training with him. Allen's heart skips a beat and slowly nods his head. Lenalee leans in and press her lips onto his. He holds her close as he accepts her kiss. She hugs back and stops kissing him as she rest her chin on his shoulder and says, "Merry Christmas, Allen and Happy Birthday."

They pull back from the hug as they walk to the dinning hall together.

* * *

Meanwhile, David and Jasdero are pinned to the wall in one of Road's dimensions. They are beaten up as Road stands before them with a few candle sticks by her side and she's holding Lero.

"So, have you two learned your lesson on losing _my_ Allen?" she asks in a childish tone.

They nod their heads but Road doesn't buy it. She fires her candlesticks at them, jabbing their sides.

"Mistress Road~ Lero! Stop tormenting the twins~ Lero! The Lord Millennium will take care of their punishment, but your going way to far~ Lero!" exclaims Lero.

"No way, they let my Allen escape! They need to be tormented!" Road roars, about to summon more candles but the Millennium Earl, who somehow got in this dimension stops her.

"Now, now Road, you had your fun but let me take over their punishment." he says.

Road sighs and erases her dimension as she lets the Earl punishes them. The Earl walks up to them and takes their guns saying, "You're not getting these back in a week because you both lost our beloved 14th. I never even have a chance to spend some time with him! Do I make myself clear?"

The twins nod as the Earl left them alone. Wisely was standing behind Earl when they were getting punished and gave them a disappointed look because he also didn't get a chance to hang out with Allen and he was looking forward to it. He walks away without saying a word. The twins depressingly walk into their room and looks at their invoice. They take out the money Allen gave them and say in unison, "Well at least we got enough money to pay these debts."

* * *

**Triforce: Finally, I'm done this chapter!**

**Allen: It looks like you typed a storm.**

**Triforce: Yes, I did. This is the longest chapter I ever written and there are so many thing that drove me crazy. There are probably more things I could've added in.**

**Allen: ...Anyways, why did you make Lulubell kiss me while she's torturing me.**

**Triforce: She is the Noah of Lust, Allen I could imagine her doing that to her victims. I could of made her do worse, but I wanted to keep this rating T.**

**Allen: It still seems weird...**

**Triforce: I know it is. This is what I think if I ever paired you up with Lulubell. She will be a sadistic lover and would rape you good.**

**Allen: *pales***

**Triforce: But honestly, I prefer paring you up with Road if I had to choose any female Noah for you to date. (To Readers) Well, that's the end of this story. If you guys want, I could do some alternate endings if you're not satisfied with this ending. (Closed) I know a lot of people don't like Lenalee or having her paired up with Allen.**

**Allen: I like being with Lenalee.**

**Triforce: But do the readers like it? (To Readers) if you want me to make an alternate ending, please review. It could involve Yaoi or Allen not returning to the Order, or maybe a little bit of both. If it's Yullen then I won't write it. You would have to write it yourself if you want that pairing at the end and maybe I could read it, even though I'm not a fan of that pairing. The poll for what story I should make next is still open. Yaoi is in first place with 3 votes, Super Smash Bros & DGM X-over and Blue Exorcist & DGM X-over are tied in second place with 2 vote, Fire Emblem & DGM X-over is in fourth place with 1 vote and everything else is dead last. You can find the poll on my profile page. PLEASE VOTE! If you have any questions, idea's or future story request.**

**Allen: Please Review!**

**Triforce: Especially if you want a different ending. (Closed)**

**Lavi: And leave a fav! **


	3. LAVEN ALTERNATE ENDING!

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING ALTERNATE ENDING CONTAINS YAOI! (LAVEN) IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR LIKE THIS PARING, DON'T READ!**

**Triforce: Hey guys, welcome to the Laven alternate ending.**

**Allen: But Lavi and I are just friends. (To Lavi) Right Lavi?**

**Lavi: *stares idly at Allen with a red face***

**Allen: Lavi?**

**Lavi: Hmm? (To Triforce) *sheepishly* Oh yes, Allen and I are just friends! *smiles***

**Triforce: Well, you're more than just friends in this story. Lavi, do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Lavi: Triforce does Not own D. Gray Man.**

* * *

**The Noah Present: LAVEN ALTERNATE ENDING!**

* * *

It is five o'clock and Lavi is sitting in the library with Lenalee, Bookman, Krory, Miranda and Komui. Lavi stares at the Christmas tree and the presents that are for Allen. He sighs, wishing he could have done something to save Allen if Tyki haven't knocked him out. He hasn't opened his gift from Allen yet because he wanted his friend to be here to witness it.

"LAVI, I MISS ALLEN!" Krory cries as he wraps his arm around his red headed friend.

"Krory, knock it off! Get off! I'm not in the mood for cuddling!" Lavi freaks out, trying to pull away from Krory, but he hugs him tighter.

"Would you pipe down, Lavi I'm trying to read my records! You should be doing the same!" Bookman exclaims.

Lenalee is just sitting there crying because she is also worried about Allen. Her brother was there to comfort her. Miranda being her worried self starts freaking out, panicking that one of her friends is with the Noah and worries that he is never coming back. She feels sorry that he was kidnapped and kept screaming as Lavi pulls away from Krory and tries to comfort her. Bookman closes his book and grab Lavi by the ear, pulling him away from this table because there is so much racket going on and his apprentice is getting too distracted when he should be reading his book. Timcanpy, who was with Lavi the whole time after when Allen was kidnapped, senses something and flies off of his shoulder. Lavi watches him fly out of the Library, wondering where he is going, so he broke out of Bookman's grip and follows Timcanpy. His friends watch him tail Timcanpy so they decided to tag on. Bookman sighs but he decides to go with them. They follow Timcanpy, who flies to the front entrance. The group stops as they see a familiar presence at the entrance as Timcanpy flies towards the figure, circling around him.

"Hey Tim, sorry to keep you waiting." says a familiar voice which belongs to a youthful male.

"That voice, could he… really be?" Lavi walks slowly to the entrance to take a closer look at the figure. As he came nearer, he sees the individual is none other then his friend Allen Walker. Tim flies on top of his head as Allen spots Lavi standing before him and his other friend behind him. He smiles at them saying hi to everyone.

"ALLEN!" Lavi exclaims in an excited tone as he ran over to him and gave him a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe buddy!" Lavi says as he pulls away and sees tease marks, bruises and whip marks on him and asks, "What did the Noah do to you?"

"You don't want to know." Allen replies.

Lenalee's tears roll down her cheeks as she runs up to him like she wants to give him a hug, but she slaps him in the face.

"Don't just say _"hi", _Allen! You made us worry! You made me think you would never return for Christmas!" Lenalee exclaims.

Allen rubs his cheek, staring at Lenalee and says "I-I'm sorry I worried you."

He walks into the entrance as Miranda and Krory rushes up to him and gives him a hug.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, WE'RE SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE ALLEN!" they cried.

"Um, would you two please let go of me?" Allen mutters, "I can hardly breathe."

Miranda releases him apologizing over and over again and Krory just steps back, whipping his tears away. Komui stands there casually; staring at the gift bag Allen is carrying and sees the tag that reads:

_To: Lenalee_

_ From: Allen_

"Allen, I see you only have one present and it's for my darling sister." he begins.

He grabs Allen's shoulders, shaking him and yells, "IF YOU GIVE ANYTHING PERVERTED TO MY SWEET LENALEE, I'LL SEND SIR KOMLIN VII AFTER YOU!"

Allen freaks out and replies, "I PROMISE I DIDN'T GET ANYTHING PERVERTED FOR LENALEE AND I ONLY LIKE HER AS A FRIEND!"

Komui releases him as he grabs the gift bag and opens it himself just to make sure it's not something perverted. Lenalee face palms as her brother unwraps her present, who finds a cooking book in the gift bag.

"A cooking book?" Komui asks.

Lenalee takes the book from her brother and says, "Now brother does this look like a perverted gift to you? It's only a cooking book and you shouldn't have opened my present."

She thanks Allen for the gift and he nods at her. Bookman just stands there without saying a word as he meets Allen's gaze. They nod at each other and Bookman heads his way back to the library. Lavi jumps on Allen from behind, surprising his friend and then grabs his hand.

"I collected your gifts after you disappeared! Let's go in the library and open presents!" Lavi cheerfully exclaims as he pulls Allen into the library.

Lenalee, Krory, Komui and Miranda follow them so they could give him his gifts. Lavi seats Allen at a table and goes to collect the Christmas gifts underneath the Christmas tree. He gather all of Allen's Christmas presents and takes them to him and then he collects his present from his white haired friend. Komui, Krory and Miranda gather their gifts from Allen and seat themselves at the same table. Lenalee finds a place next to Miranda and sits next to her. She is across from her brother, who is sitting next to Allen's right. Lavi is on Allen's left and Krory is sitting across from him. Krory opens his gift and takes out the lonely vampire book. He cries tears of joy and runs around the table, hugging Allen and thanking him for the gift. Allen pats his arms and asks politely to let him go. Miranda opens her gift and receives a knitting book. She looks up at Allen, who is smiling at her and she thanks him for the gift. Komui opens his gift and receives a small drill since he lost his old one.

"Thank you ~ Allen~" he sings idiotically as Allen nods.

Lavi looks at his present, wondering if he should open it know. He is excited to open it but he wants his best friend to open his first, so Allen to open his presents next. Lavi tells him to open his last, so Allen open Komui's gift first. He unwraps it finds a box filled with twenty mitarashi dangos and a note that says:

_ To Allen_

_ I know you enjoy eating food, so I made you some mitarashi dangos._

_ P.S. DON'T YOU EVER TORCH MY LENALEE!_

Allen sweats a drop as he read the note and then he says to Komui, "I already told you I don't like Lenalee in that way. I only like her as a friend, but thank you for the mitarashi dangos."

Komui stares down at Allen saying, "You may think that way, but I still don't buy it."

Lenalee hits her brother with a clipboard telling him, "He only like me as a friend! Stop pressuring him with your silly assumptions!"

Komui rubs his head after getting hit and says he's going to grab a cup of coffee, so he leaves the library to do that. Allen opens Lenalee's next which is a coffee mug, since Allen accidently broke his last one, then opens Krory's present, which is a deck of cards and then Miranda's gift which is a wrist watch. He thanks all of them politely for the gifts and they all nod their heads. Allen is about to open Lavi's gift, but Lavi stops him and says, "Let's open our gifts together."

Allen nods as both boys open their gifts. They both look surprised and they pulled out their present out of the gift bags. Allen receives a pillow that looks like Timcanpy, but the marking on it is a heart, not a cross and it has his name on it. A note is on it and it says:

_To: Allen with love_

_ From: Lavi_

Lavi receives the green and white striped scarf he always wanted and the green stuffed rabbit he was looking before.

Allen blushes when he got his gift and so did Lavi. Lavi squeezes his new rabbit tightly saying, "OH MY GOD! IT'S SO CUTE!"

He turns to Allen gives him a bear hug thanking him for the present. Allen pats his back as Lavi lets go of him.

"So Lavi, where did you get this pillow that looks like Timcanpy and why does it have my name stitched on it?" Allen asks.

"I found a tailor in town and Timcanpy stayed with me the entire time after you disappeared. I showed him to the tailor and ask him if he could make a Timcanpy pillow with a heart marking with your name on it, which he did." Lavi replies with a smile.

Allen's cheeks got even redder and Lavi uncontrollably hugs him again, noting that he is cute when his face flushes. Jerry comes into the library and mention there is a Christmas feast in the dinning hall and asks everyone to come. Lenalee, Komui, Miranda and Krory got out from the table and starts heading to the dinning hall. Lavi and Allen are the last to leave their table. Lavi notices there is mistletoe hanging on the ceiling and when Allen got to the doorway of the library, Lavi grabs his hand, pulls him into a tight embrace and presses his lips onto his. Allen's eyes widen as his best friend is kissing him and his cheeks reddens. Lavi finishes kissing him and releases his friend. Allen looks confuse after that, even though he enjoyed it and Lavi points at the mistletoe and says, "That's what happens when we're underneath the mistletoe, bean sprout."

Allen glares at him and yells, "It's Allen you idiot!" then he smiles warmly and wraps his arms around his red headed friend. Lavi hugs him back with one hand on Allen's head and one arm around his waist saying, "Merry Christmas, Allen and Happy 16th Birthday."

Allen brushes his lips on Lavi's cheek and then pulls away from the hug. They held hands as they walk to the dining hall together to have their Christmas Feast.

* * *

**Triforce: So there you have it. Pretty similar to the real ending except this is Laven and not Allena. I also made some small changes focusing more on Lavi and not Lenalee.**

**Allen: Wouldn't Komui have sent a Komlin bot after me in this?**

**Triforce: He could of, but I decided not to put that in this ending.**

**Lavi: *reads ending* *nosebleeds and faints***

**Triforce: Oh no! Lavi, are you okay?**

**Lavi: I... like... fluffy bunnies and... green and white scarfs... especially from my favourite... moyashi..."**

**Allen: IT'S ALLEN YOU IDIOT!**

**Triforce: Allen, can you please take Lavi to the doctor? I'm sorry but I couldn't seem to find any healing bullets to shoot at him.**

**Allen: Healing bullets?**

**Triforce: I'm currently borrowing Jasdevi's guns right not and I couldn't find any healing bullets to help Lavi, so take him to the doctor.**

**Allen: Okay. *carries Lavi on his back and leaves the area***

**Lenalee: I hope Lavi is going to be okay.**

**Triforce: I hope so too. (To Readers) so that was one alternate ending and I'm glad someone requested this one because Laven has to be my favourite yaoi paring in DGM. You can still give me other alternate endings if you like. If you guys request me to do any M rated scenes, I won't do it in this story. That doesn't mean I won't do it because I could put all the M rated stuff in a different story, but this story I just want to keep it rated T. The poll for what story I should make next is still open. You can find the poll on my profile page. Make sure you vote. If you have any questions, ideas, or future story requests.**

**Lenalee: Please Review!**

**Triforce: And leave a fav!**


	4. ROADXALLEN ALTERNATE ENDING

**Triforce: Hey guys, welcome to my second alternate ending. This time, Allen doesn't return back to the Order and he's paired up with Road.**

**Allen: What?! I'm not returning to the Order and you're pairing me up with Road?!**

**Road: YAY! I LOVE YOU TRIFORCE! *hugs Triforce***

**Triforce: Yes, yes. *pats Road***

**Road: *pulls back and turns to Allen***

**Allen: Oh no! *starts running***

**Road: *glomps Allen* Gotcha! I love you Allen!**

**Allen: *groans***

**Triforce: Just be happy it's not a yaoi ending this time, Allen. Will you do the disclaimer?**

**Allen: Triforce does not own D. Gray Man or the characters.**

* * *

**The Noah's Present – NOAH ALTERNATE ENDING! AllenXRoad**

* * *

Allen, David and Jasdero are now in Suffolk England. They were in an alley, making it easier for the twins to transform into their human form. They wore their same punk attire they were wearing before, but their skin changes to white and their eyes change to blue. They stare at Allen and ask, "Where is this club you told us about?"

Allen smirks and replies, "If you untie me, I'll show you where the club is."

Jasdevi took out their guns, points them at Allen and yell in unison, "Enough of your games! Tell us where the club is NOW!"

Allen sighs and tells them, "I would show you, but you'll have to untie me because if the cops see you walking around with me all tied up, you will get arrested."

The twins groan as they put their guns away and untie the boy. Unfortunately for Allen, they remembered to bound up his left hand, so he can't use his innocence and they kept a firm grip on him so he can't escape.

"Now show us where this club is!" David demands.

Allen sighs and gets up on his feet and walks to the direction where they needed to go. Each twin grabs one arm so their 'pupil' wouldn't go very far. They went in another alley and find a group of men playing poker. The twins stare at Allen and ask, "You call this a club?"

"Well, it's not exactly a club, but I can still make money from gambling with them." Allen says sheepishly.

Jasdevi sighs as Allen walks up to the group of men and asks them to play a few rounds. The men stare at the boy and tell him, "Show us the cash and we'll let you play."

Allen take out his leftover cash, which is meant to be spent on Lenalee's Christmas present, and using it as his bet. The men smirk as they let him join in a game of poker. The cards have been dealt and Allen has a crappy deck. He discarded four of his cards and kept the highest one, which is the ten of spades. When he is about to pick up four new cards, a few cards fell from his sleeve and into the pick up pile, without anyone noticing. On his next turn he calls his deck which is a Royal Straight Flush. All the men that were playing with him were shocked to see that hand and they all fold. They play a few more games with Allen as he keeps on winning. Even the Jasdevi twins were shocked on how good of a player Allen is. He played until quarter to two until he has enough money to pay Jasdevi's debts and to buy Lenalee a gift. The twins grab Allen and David says, "Okay, you had your fun, but we have to go!"

"Road will be picking us up really soon and you still need to pay our debts~ Hee hee!" adds Jasdero.

They drag Allen away from the poker group and into the alley they first came from. Allen is playing with his money and finds the amount of cash on how much to he owes the twins. He gave the right amount and Jasdevi stares at the boy and ask, "What are you doing?"

Allen smiles innocently and says, "It's your Christmas present from me to you. This is how much money I owe you for your debts."

David grabs the money from him, counting the cash and says, "Not bad pupil, but you still have to pay all our debts."

Allen tries to make a run for it, but the twins tackle him so he wouldn't escape.

"You're not going anywhere, pupil!" they yell in unison.

Allen groans and thinks to himself, _"I guess I won't be coming back for Christmas after all and I guess Lenalee wouldn't get a gift from me."_

A checker heart shape door appears in the alley as Road walk out of it and finds the twins.

"David, Jasdero, it's time to come back." she says.

She stares at Allen, who is being pinned on the ground and back at the twins cheerfully exclaims, "Oh good, you still have _my_ Allen! I was worried you're going to let him escape! Now let's get back before Wisely's turn starts!"

The twin nod as they pick Allen from the ground and carry him into the door. Road skips after them and closes her door.

* * *

Back in the Black Ark, they return into Road's room. The twins hustle out of there, dragging Allen with them without thanking Road for bringing them back. They rush into their room, seats Allen in their desk and slaps their invoice in front of him.

"Now hurry up and pay our debts!" the twins demands as they point their guns at him.

Allen freaks out and starts paying their debts. He did them as fast as he could before there was a knock on Jasdevi's door. Allen manages to get them all done and Jasdero went to answer the door. He opens it and it reveals Wisely, who casually walks in the room and says, "I am here for Allen Walker."

David reties Allen up before he could give him to Wisely. The dark haired twin hands the boy over and Wisely thanks them. He takes Allen and drags him to his room, which has a bed and a desk. There are books all over the place. There are large stacks on the floor and on his desk. There were even books on his bed. His book collection is almost as big as Bookman's. Wisely clears the books from on his bed and lays Allen on the soft mattress. He touches the boy's head saying, "I find you quiet interesting, Allen Walker, because of that, I'm going to check through you memories."

Allen gazes at him with confusion wondering what he means by that as Wisely uses his demon eye to look though Allen's memories. He searches from Allen's earliest and latest memories and he even finds some of Neah's memoirs in the mix. He reads them until his turn is over and he takes Allen to see Maitora.

* * *

After Wisely's turn was over, Allen has to hang out with the remaining Noahs, who didn't have their turn yet. They didn't do anything too productive to him, except Fiddler, who tortured Allen with his parasites. They only pestered him during the Noah of Corrosion's turn, but Allen still feels a little ill from that. He manages to recover from that when it's the Millennium Earl's turn. The Earl came to Mercym's room singing, "Oh Mercym~ I'm here to collect the 14th~"

Mercym opens the door and hands Allen to the first apostle. The Earl excitedly takes the boy and slump him over his board shoulder. He thanks Mercym in a goofy tone and skips cheerfully to his head quarters. He seat Allen in the only chair in the room and stares at him with a creepy smile.

"It is good to see you again, Neah." he says in a cheerful, yet sinister tone.

Allen feels a sudden presence taking over him. His eyes turn to gold and he stares back at the Earl with a glare.

_"Earl…" _he hisses his name.

"Yeeesss~ I am the Earl~ your brother~" the Earl says in a goofy fashion.

"You are so going to be dead! I didn't come back to join your family, I came back to- mmpphh!"

The Millennium Earl gags "Allen's" mouth with his hand and says, "Now, now, Neah there is no need for that attitude. Killing you thirty-five years ago broke my heart, but this time, we'll make sure you'll never start another massacre in the family."

Neah glares intensely at the Earl.

"Why do you still hate me, Neah? It's Christmas day and all I ever wanted is for my little 14th to be by my side." the first apostle says dramatically, "Why do you still hate me?"

He releases the 14th's mouth and Neah replies, "Isn't it obvious? You murdered my mother and you nearly killed Mana! Now I'm all tied up! Why wouldn't I hate you?"

"That maybe true, but I never trusted those people you called family, especially that _Mana_. He was interfering with our clan and was trying to take you away from us."

"Jealous much?"

"Don't forget who your real family is, Neah. You belong to the Noah family whether you like it or not. I do have a Christmas present for you."

Neah kept glaring at him as the Earl takes out a collar from his coat pocket. Neah struggles as the Earl tries to put the collar on and he manages to get it on him.

"Now, if you try to betray us again, this collar will shock you. I don't know why I didn't put this collar on you before, but we don't want you to cause another massacre now, do we?"

Neah growls at the Earl and then the collar shocks him. The first apostle unties the bonds that were wrapping Neah and escorts the 14th out of his quarters. He takes him to another room, which has a piano in it.

"Now please play me a song, Neah. I haven't heard you play for 35 years." the Earl says as he guides the 14th to the piano. Neah did really enjoy playing piano, even when he is with the Noah. He seats himself on the piano bench, places his fingers on the keys and starts playing his melody.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite  
Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
Hitotsu, futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_Yume, yume_

Road was walking past the room where Neah was playing his song and then she hears the familiar song and stands by the door.

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

Every other Noah walks into the room as they heard that song.

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni kiss wo_

Neah finishes his song and he let's Allen back in control in his body. He turns to see the whole Noah family listening to the song. Road's eyes are covered with tears as she hears that song and she runs up and gives Allen a hug.

"Oh Allen, that was wonderful! That song was just as good as Neah's!" she cries.

Little does she know is that was Neah playing that song, but Allen didn't feel like arguing. He did try to pull Road off of him, but the collar shocks him and then he groans. Sheryl was about to harm Allen again because he warned him to stay away from Road, but Tyki grabs his brother's shoulder and shook his head.

"Allen?" the Earl asks and looks at Allen's eyes that are silver again then asks, "What happened to Neah?"

"He wanted to take a rest." Allen replies.

Road looks at pull back and looks at Allen saying, "That was really Neah playing that song?"

She hugs Allen even tighter saying, "Neah or not, I love you both!"

The Earl let out a depressing sigh since Neah didn't stay long. Dinner is almost ready so he asks everyone to come to the dinning room. As everyone nods and left the room, Road excitedly drag Allen off the piano bench and leaves with him. When they got to the dinning room, Road seats Allen next to her and she cheerfully hugs him again. Once everyone is seated, the akuma servants brought food to the table. There are vegetables, rice and turkey and that is what they're having for dinner. Road grabs Allen's plate and fills it up with food. She places it in front of him and then she fills her plate. She starts eating, but notices that Allen isn't touching his food.

"Come on, Allen~ your dinner is getting cold~" she says as she picks up Allen's knife and fork, cuts a piece of his turkey and attempts to feed him. Allen refuses to eat, but the collar shocks him, so he let Road feed him. She fed him until all the food is gone and Allen surprisingly enjoyed the food, unlike what he had for lunch. When everyone is done dinner, the Millennium makes an announcement.

"Now we're all happy to have our that our beloved 14th back, but we don't have an extra room for him to sleep in." he states, "Is anyone willingly to share a room with our beloved 14th?"

"I do~! I do~!" Road jumps up and waves her hand up high.

"Alright Road, you can have Allen tonight since you're the only one who volunteered." the Earl says.

"Now wait just a moment!" Sheryl yells rising from his chair, "I can't let _my_ Road sleep in the same room with the traitor or an exorcist in that manner! I won't allow it!"

"Don't worry Sheryl, I made sure that the 14th won't harm your daughter in any way." the Earl says.

"I still won't allow it!"

"She is the only one that offered, so she gets the 14th for the night. If you keep being so overprotective, I might have to put a shock collar on you."

Sheryl groans and sits back down. Road cheers and hugs Allen as tight as she could.

"R-Road… please… let go… I can… not… breathe…" Allen muffles.

She didn't listen, so she kept hugging. As everyone is dismissed, Road excitedly drags Allen out of his chair and down the hallway, but before she did that, she hug her uncle Tyki and thanks him for bringing Allen as a Christmas gift. Tyki ruffles his niece's hair and returns the hug. They pull back as Road grabs Allen's hand and drags him down the hallway. On their way down, Road spots mistletoe on the ceiling. She stops and turns to Allen, pulling him into a tight embrace and presses her lips onto his. Allen's eyes widen when she kisses him, but was kind of expecting that because she kisses him a lot. He just let's her kiss him, because there's no point in resisting anymore. She stops kissing him and points to the mistletoe.

"Isn't this amazing Allen, we kissed underneath the mistletoe!" she exclaims, "We should do this every Christmas!"

"Y-yeah, we should." Allen says sheepishly, even though it's a lie.

"Well let's get back to _our_ room and we'll have lots of fun" she says seductively.

"Y-yeah… fun…" Allen says shyly as he lets Road drag him into her room. He sighs in his head, knowing he's defeated with no luck of escape, but he hopes Lavi, Lenalee and everyone else in the Order had a wonderful Christmas, even though he didn't return.

* * *

**Triforce: There, my first alternate ending when Allen doesn't return to the Order.**

**Allen: Wait, wait, wait, you're planning on making another alternate ending with me not returning?**

**Triforce: Yep, I'm planning on it.**

**Allen: *sarcastically* Oh boy. So why did you put the shock collar in this story? You already use that in "The Noah Curse"**

**Triforce: Well, I wanted you to play the piano without attacking any Noah on the Earl's turn. I could've been a little more creative then that, but I couldn't think of any more ideas.**

**Road: *walks in* Allen~ I came back for you~**

**Allen: Oh no! *runs out of the room***

**Road: *chases Allen out of the room***

**Lavi: *enters* Hey Triforce, can I get a copy of the Laven alternative ending?**

**Triforce: Lavi, don't you remember last time I let you read that ending? (If you read the A/N on the Laven alt ending, you'll understand)**

**Lavi: N-nope, I just want to read it again.**

**Triforce: No Lavi, I am not going to let you end up seeing the doctor again.**

**Lavi: But she's _hot_.**

**Triforce: THE ANSWER IS NO! (To Readers) I might be doing one more alt ending because Christmas is tomorrow and I think I only have time for one. If I didn't put up the alt ending you wanted to see then I'm sorry but I would like to get back to my other stories after Christmas. Anyways, the poll is still open for what story I should make next. You can find the poll on my profile page. Make sure you vote. If you have any questions, ideas or requests.**

**Lavi: Please Review! *takes a copy of Laven alt ending***

**Triforce: Lavi, put that back! Please leave a fav. :D**


	5. POKER PAIR ALTERNATE ENDING

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION CONTAINS YAOI (POKER PAIR) IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR LIKE THIS PAIRING, DON'T READ!**

**Triforce: Hey guys and welcome to the final alternate ending I made this year. Someone requested TykiXAllen aka Poker Pair, so I made an alternate ending with this pairing.**

**Tyki: Triforce, have you gone insane?!**

**Allen: How long are you going to torture me like this? You can pair me up with Road, Lavi, Lulubell or Lenalee, but TYKI?! HE'S LIKE TEN YEARS OLDER THEN I AM! AND HE'S A GUY!**

**Triforce: Would you like it better if I paired either of you up with the Millennium Earl?**

**Tyki: *gasps* You better not be thinking that!**

**Allen: *cries* NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE PAIRED UP WITH THE EARL! **

**Triforce: Then don't complain! Now, one of you do the disclaimer before I do consider pairing either of you up with the Earl.**

**Tyki and Allen: EEP! TRIFORCE DOESN'T OWN D. GRAY MAN! DON'T LET HER PAIR US WITH THE EARL!**

* * *

**The Noah's Present – NOAH ALTERNATE ENDING WITH POKER PAIR!**

* * *

It's now Tyki's turn to hang out with Allen. He collects the boy from Lulubell and takes him to his room. Tyki removes the gag and unties the boy but kept Allen's left hand bounded just in case he summons his innocence. Allen is about to make a run for it, but Tyki summons his tease to surround him, preventing him to escape.

"Now boy, there is no need to escape. Don't worry; I am not going to hurt you. I just wanted a rematch in poker."

Allen smiles darkly, until Tyki mentions, "But this time, there is no cheating. If you cheat my tease will punish you."

Allen groans in disappointment, saying Tyki is "no fun" and sits on the floor and waits for Tyki fetches a deck of cards. He sits across from Allen as he shuffles the cards and dealt five cards each. Allen has a bad hand, he has a king of spades, two of diamonds, five of clubs, six of spades and nine of hearts. He is tempted to cheat, but a tease bit him, which really hurts him, so he just plays the game fairly. After a few turns, Tyki calls his hand, which is a flush of hearts. Allen folds his hand because he knows he can't beat that. Tyki smirk because he finally beats Allen in a card game. They played a few more rounds. Tyki won a few rounds and Allen prevail a few games as well. On their last round Allen calls out a full house. Tyki stares at Allen's hand then back at his. He sighs and says, "I fold."

Allen wins that round and shuffles the deck for a new game. Tyki places a hand on Allen's, which stops him from shuffling. The Noah of Pleasure places another hand on Allen's right cheek and stares into his eyes. The boy freaks out as Tyki's face came closer to his and tries to pull away, until they here someone knocking on Tyki's door, calling with a high singing voice, "Tyki~ I'm here to collect _my_ Allen~"

Tyki sighs because he didn't want his turn to end and he is slightly annoyed that she called Allen _"hers"_. He calls all his tease back and drags the boy to the door.

"You know I can walk!" Allen complains.

Tyki ignores his complaint and reties up the boy. He opens the door as Road runs in the room and tackles Allen. Both men sigh as she giggles cheerfully and drags Allen out of Tyki's room. The Noah of Pleasure couldn't help, but feel jealous of his niece. He doesn't trust anyone with _his_ Allen, especially his family members. He was even jealous when Lulubell had her turn with Allen, because he knew what she sometimes does with her victims during their torture.

* * *

_~Time Skip~_

Tyki in walking in the halls after lunch and he sees the Jasdevi twins by Road bedroom door with Allen. He is curious on what's going on and walks up to the twins and asks them what they are doing. The twins glare at him and David snaps, "None of your business!"

"We're just taking the apprentice out to pay our debts!" adds Jasdero.

David frowns at his twin for blurting out what they were doing. Tyki scowls at them and exclaims, "You idiots are taking Allen out!"

"Just to a club so he can win money to pay our debts!" they whined.

Tyki kept scowling at them then says, "Let me tag along."

The twins look at him puzzled and asks him why, then Tyki states, "I spend so much time getting his ass here yesterday and I don't trust you guys taking him out alone. I'm afraid that you might lose him and we'll have to go fetch him again."

The twins sigh and allow Tyki to join them. Allen groan, knowing that he wouldn't escape easily with Tyki around. They knock on Road's bedroom door and they here her singing, "Who is it~?"

"It's us and we want to ask you a favour~" Jasdevi sang back in unison.

Road opens her door to see the Jasdevi twin holding Allen and Tyki standing behind them. She uncontrollably leaps at the exorcist and kisses his lips. Tyki lightly push Road away from him and says, "We are not here to let you kiss the boy, Road."

"We are here for your door~ hee, hee!" adds Jasdero.

"Why do you want to use my door?" Road asks.

"To pay our debts!" Jasdevi answers in unison.

"And why is Tyki here?"

"So I can make sure these two don't lose the boy." Tyki replies.

Road pouts and says in a childish tone, "No! I won't let you take _my _Allen anywhere for your selfish needs!"

Tyki sighs after hearing _"My Allen"_ and is tired of her saying that. The twins frown and tell her if she lets them use her door to go to Suffolk England, they would let her have Allen as long as she wanted and they would even buy her some candy. Tyki is sceptical about that idea, but Road agrees with it. She summons her door for the three of them and tells them, "I will fetch you sometime before 2:00pm and DON'T YOU DARE LOSE MY ALLEN!"

David and Jasdero freak out after her outburst and nod their heads as they take Allen and went through the door. Tyki sighs again from that _"My Allen"_ remark and walks through the door.

* * *

Allen, Tyki, David and Jasdero are now in Suffolk England. They were in an alley, making it easier for the twins and Tyki to transform into their human form. Jasdevi wore their same punk attire they were wearing before, but their skin changes to white and their eyes change to blue. Tyki's skin changes to tan and he is wearing the same attire he wore when he came to that one town closer to the Black Order when he kidnapped Allen. The twins stare at Allen and ask, "Where is this club you told us about?"

Allen sighs and tells them, "I would show you, but you'll have to untie me because if the cops see you walking around with me all tied up, you will get arrested."

Tyki sighs and unties Allen and remembers to bound up his left hand, so he can't use his innocence. The twins grab Allen and kept a firm grip on him so he can't escape.

"Now show us where this club is!" David demands.

Allen sighs and gets up on his feet and walks to the direction where they needed to go. Each twin grabs one arm so their 'pupil' wouldn't go very far and Tyki walks behind them lighting a cigarette. They went in another alley and find a group of men playing poker. The twins stare at Allen and ask, "You call this a club?"

"Well, it's not exactly a club, but I can still make money from gambling with them." Allen says sheepishly.

Jasdevi sighs as Allen walks up to the group of men and asks them to play a few rounds. The men stare at the boy and tell him, "Show us the cash and we'll let you play."

Allen take out his leftover cash, which is meant to be spent on Lenalee's Christmas present, and using it as his bet. The men smirk as they let him join in a game of poker. David grabs Allen's shoulder as asks, "Wait, shouldn't we let Tyki play since he's here? He is very good at poker."

Tyki smokes from his cigarette and replies, "You'll be surprised on how good the boy plays."

The twins stare at Tyki and at each other. They shrug their shoulders and allow Allen to play poker with these strangers. The cards have been dealt and Allen has a crappy deck. He discarded four of his cards and kept the highest one, which is the ten of spades. When he is about to pick up four new cards, a few cards fell from his sleeve and into the pick up pile, without anyone noticing. On his next turn he calls his deck which is a Royal Straight Flush. All the men that were playing with him were shocked to see that hand and they all fold. They play a few more games with Allen as he keeps on winning. Even the Jasdevi twins were shocked on how good of a player Allen is. Tyki wasn't surprised at all, because he knew Allen is a cheater. He played until quarter to two until he has enough money to pay Jasdevi's debts and to buy Lenalee a gift.

"Alright boy, you had your fun, but it's time to go." Tyki says before Allen starts another game as he picks the boy up and slumps him on his shoulder.

"Road will be picking us up really soon and you still need to pay our debts!" the twins exclaim in unison.

Tyki carries Allen away from the poker group as the twins follow them. They went into the alley they first came from and Allen is playing with his money, trying to find the right amount of cash on how much to he owes the twins. As he counted all his cash, he gives them the right amount and Jasdevi stares at the boy and ask, "What are you doing?"

Allen smiles innocently and says, "It's your Christmas present from me to you. This is how much money I owe you for your debts."

David grabs the money from him, counting the cash and says, "Not bad pupil, but you still have to pay all our debts."

Allen frowns and then he tries to struggle out of Tyki's grip, but the Noah of Pleasure is too strong. Allen groans and thinks to himself, _"I guess I won't be coming back for Christmas after all and I guess Lenalee wouldn't get a gift from me."_

A checker heart shape door appears in the alley as Road walk out of it and finds Tyki and the twins.

"Tyki, David, Jasdero, it's time to come back." she says.

She stares at Allen, who is currently being held by Tyki cheerfully exclaims, "Oh good, you still have _my_ Allen! I was worried you're going to let him escape! Now let's get back before Wisely's turn starts!"

Again with hearing _"My Allen"_ Tyki sighs, wishing she could stop saying that "Allen is hers". They all nod as Tyki walks through the door with Allen and the twins follow after them. Road skips into her door and closes it.

* * *

Back in the Black Ark, they return into Road's room.

"Okay Tyki, give us back the apprentice because he still needs to pay our debts!" David demands.

Tyki sighs as he hands Allen over to the twins and they hustle out of the room, without thanking Road for bringing them back. They rush into their room, seats Allen in their desk and slaps their invoice in front of him.

"Now hurry up and pay our debts!" the twins demands as they point their guns at him.

Allen freaks out and starts paying their debts. He did them as fast as he could before there was a knock on Jasdevi's door. Allen manages to get them all done and Jasdero went to answer the door. He opens it and it reveals Wisely, who casually walks in the room and says, "I am here for Allen Walker."

David reties Allen up before he could give him to Wisely. The dark haired twin hands the boy over and Wisely thanks them. He takes Allen and drags him to his room, which has a bed and a desk. There are books all over the place. There are large stacks on the floor and on his desk. There were even books on his bed. His book collection is almost as big as Bookman's. Wisely clears the books from on his bed and lays Allen on the soft mattress. He touches the boy's head saying, "I find you quiet interesting, Allen Walker, because of that, I'm going to check through you memories."

Allen gazes at him with confusion wondering what he means by that as Wisely uses his demon eye to look though Allen's memories. He searches from Allen's earliest and latest memories and he even finds some of Neah's memoirs in the mix. He reads them until his turn is over and he takes Allen to see Maitora.

* * *

After Wisely's turn was over, Allen has to hang out with the remaining Noahs, who didn't have their turn yet. They didn't do anything too productive to him, except Fiddler, who tortured Allen with his parasites. They only pestered him during the Noah of Corrosion's turn, but Allen still feels a little ill from that. He manages to recover from that when it's the Millennium Earl's turn. The Earl came to Mercym's room singing, "Oh Mercym~ I'm here to collect the 14th~"

Mercym opens the door and hands Allen to the first apostle. The Earl excitedly takes the boy and slump him over his board shoulder. He thanks Mercym in a goofy tone and skips cheerfully to his head quarters. He seat Allen in the only chair in the room and stares at him with a creepy smile.

"It is good to see you again, Neah." he says in a cheerful, yet sinister tone.

Allen feels a sudden presence taking over him. His eyes turn to gold and he stares back at the Earl with a glare.

_"Earl…" _he hisses his name.

"Yeeesss~ I am the Earl~ your brother~" the Earl says in a goofy fashion.

"You are so going to be dead! I didn't come back to join your family, I came back to- mmpphh!"

The Millennium Earl gags "Allen's" mouth with his hand and says, "Now, now, Neah there is no need for that attitude. Killing you thirty-five years ago broke my heart, but this time, we'll make sure you'll never start another massacre in the family."

Neah glares intensely at the Earl.

"Why do you still hate me, Neah? It's Christmas day and all I ever wanted is for my little 14th to be by my side." the first apostle says dramatically, "Why do you still hate me?"

He releases the 14th's mouth and Neah replies, "Isn't it obvious? You murdered my mother and you nearly killed Mana! Now I'm all tied up! Why wouldn't I hate you?"

"That maybe true, but I never trusted those people you called family, especially that _Mana_. He was interfering with our clan and was trying to take you away from us."

"Jealous much?"

"Don't forget who your real family is, Neah. You belong to the Noah family whether you like it or not. I do have a Christmas present for you."

Neah kept glaring at him as the Earl takes out a collar from his coat pocket. Neah struggles as the Earl tries to put the collar on and he manages to get it on him.

"Now, if you try to betray us again, this collar will shock you. I don't know why I didn't put this collar on you before, but we don't want you to cause another massacre now, do we?"

Neah growls at the Earl and then the collar shocks him. The first apostle unties the bonds that were wrapping Neah and escorts the 14th out of his quarters. He takes him to another room, which has a piano in it.

"Now please play me a song, Neah. I haven't heard you play for 35 years." the Earl says as he guides the 14th to the piano. Neah did really enjoy playing piano, even when he is with the Noah. He seats himself on the piano bench, places his fingers on the keys and starts playing his melody.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite  
Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
Hitotsu, futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_Yume, yume_

Tyki was walking past the room where Neah was playing his song and then he hears the wonderful melody and stands by the door.

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

Every other Noah walks into the room as they heard that song.

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni kiss wo_

Neah finishes his song and he let's Allen back in control in his body. He turns to see the whole Noah family listening to the song. Road's eyes are covered with tears as she hears that song and she attempts to run up to give Allen a hug, but Tyki prevents her from going near him.

"That was beautiful, Neah." The Earl sobs, "You still manage to please a crowd."

Allen stares at the Earl and says, "Sorry Earl, but Neah let me back in control."

"Allen?" The Earl asks and looks at Allen's eyes that are silver again then asks, "What happened to Neah?"

"He wanted to take a rest." Allen replies.

The Earl let out a depressing sigh since Neah didn't stay long. Dinner is almost ready so he asks everyone to come to the dinning room. As everyone nods and head out of the room, Tyki walks up to Allen and picks him off the piano bench. He is carrying him bridal style and leaves the room with him. Allen is sceptical of being carried like this, so he glare at Tyki saying, "I can walk you know."

Tyki ignores his complaint and carries him to the dinning room. Tyki seats Allen next to him and waits for everyone to seat themselves. Once everyone is seated, the akuma servants brought food to the table. There are vegetables, rice and turkey and that is what they're having for dinner. Tyki grabs Allen's plate and fills it up with food. He places it in front of Allen and then he fills his own plate. He notices that Allen isn't touching his food.

"You can't let yourself starve to death, boy" he says as he picks up Allen's knife and fork, cuts a piece of his turkey and attempts to feed him. Allen refuses to eat, but the collar shocks him, so he let Tyki feed him. He fed him until all the food is gone and Allen surprisingly enjoyed the food, unlike what he had for lunch. When everyone is done dinner, the Millennium makes an announcement.

"Now we're all happy to have our that our beloved 14th back, but we don't have an extra room for him to sleep in." he states, "Is anyone willingly to share a room with our beloved 14th?"

"I do~! I do~!" Road jumps up and waves her hand up high.

She was sitting on the other side of Tyki, who grabs her gently and seats her back down.

"I'll volunteer to share my room with Allen." he says smoothly.

"Tyki, Allen is mine and only mine!" Road exclaims.

"No Road, he belongs to the family."

The Earl is torn from who's going to share a room with Allen. He flips a coin to see who gets the 14th. If its heads, then Road will get him, but if it's tails, Tyki gets him. As the coin landed it was tails. The Earl came to a conclusion and lets Tyki share a room with Allen tonight.

"But Lord Millennium," Road starts, "Tyki already spent a lot of time with Allen! He even spent time with him on Christmas Eve when he went to retrieve him!"

"Now Road, we all need to share. Today is Christmas and today's the day for sharing and caring, so let Tyki have Allen for the night." The Earl says.

Road groans and sits back down as Tyki wears a devilish smirk of victory. As everyone is dismissed, Tyki grabs Allen's right hand, pulls him from his chair and walks down the hallway. The Noah of pleasure is escorting the boy to his room, but on their way down, he spots mistletoe on the ceiling. Tyki phases through the ground, making Allen wonder where he went. He shrugs his shoulders and is about to move along, until Tyki pops up in front of him, catching Allen into his embrace. Allen was shocked when the Noah of Pleasure appears in front of him. Tyki tilts the boy's chin up and presses his lips onto his. Allen's eyes widen when he is being kissed by the Noah of Pleasure. He feels Tyki's tongue exploring through his mouth, which makes him want to hurl. The Noah of Pleasure held Allen tightly and continues kissing him, but the poor boy wanted this to end. Tyki pulls back from the kiss as Allen unsteadily falls to the ground. He clutches his stomach, feeling he's about to throw up. Tyki chuckles and picks the boy up saying, "That is only just the beginning boy."

Feeling too nauseous to complain or move, Allen lets himself be carried by Tyki, until they came to his room. Allen sighs, knowing he's defeated with no luck of escape, but he hopes Lavi, Lenalee and everyone else in the Order had a wonderful Christmas, even though he didn't return.

* * *

**Triforce: Okay, that's my Poker Pair alt ending. Pretty similar to my RoadXAllen ending, except this is Poker Pair. As you can see, I did add a few alternatives in this part like when Allen and Tyki are playing poker and the part with the Jasdevi twins.**

**Tyki: You know you could've left them as they were before.**

**Triforce: I could have, but I wanted to put more hints for Poker Pair.**

**Tyki: You're crazy.**

**Triforce: I know I am.**

**Allen: Are you still considering pairing me up with the Earl?**

**Triforce: No Allen, I not going to pair you up with the Earl. I probably would never do that. (or I hope not) (To Readers) This is the last alt ending for this story. It's already Christmas and I need some time to hang out with my family. It's Allen's Birthday today so feel free to give him a hug.**

**Lavi: *runs in* Moyashi-chan! *hugs Allen***

**Allen: MY NAME'S ALLEN! *hug Lavi back***

**Lenalee, Road, Jasdevi twins and Komui: *enters and gives Allen a hug***

**Triforce and Tyki: *joins the group hug***

**Everyone (except Allen): Happy Birthday Allen!**

**Allen: *blushes and smiles* Thank guys.**

**Triforce: Anyway, the poll for what story should I make next is still open. You can find the poll in my profile. Make sure you vote. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, faving and following. I really appreciate that. Feel free to leave a fav or a positive Review.**

**Everyone: Merry Christmas!**


End file.
